


I'm Sorry

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Tenn visits the graveyard
Kudos: 5





	I'm Sorry

_Brody, Marlon, Minnie, Sophie, Mitch…Violet._

Tennessee somberly looked at the wooden crosses in the makeshift graveyard. People he knew for years. Some his family, others felt as though they were family. They were gone.

_Marlon_

Someone he looked up to. Someone felt was a good leader. Someone he…thought he could trust. Was gone in the blink of an eye. Even considering what he had done to his sisters, Tenn couldn’t help but feel sorrow over his death.

His eyes wandered to the next cross.

_Brody_.

She was always daydreaming and fantasizing about what life could be like without walkers. That was one of the things he liked so much about her. Her big imagination. She could take the most boring subject and turn it into the most riveting story. One day, the two of them decided to make a story book together. She would write down stories and he would draw them. It was something they loved to do together I their downtime. It sickened him to think about how she looked before she was buried.

Beat in. Bloody.

The whole thing was just a mess.

He shook his head to dispel the image before moving to the two crosses.

_Minnie and Sophie. _

His sisters. His family. Sophie, the optimistic artist who loved to paint and draw. The one who got him interested into being an artist. She was gone. Killed by her _own_ sister, Minnie.

_Minnie_

Tenn felt a chill go down his spine. He wanted to say he couldn’t believe she would do something like that. He _desperately_ wanted to believe otherwise. But after seeing her that night on the bridge.

Dying, bloody, insane, dangerous…wanting him to die so they could be together…

Clementine was right. The Minnie he knew, the Minnie with the soothing voice and comforting demeanor, was gone forever.

He felt his stomach get heavy as he turned to the next two crosses.

_Mitch and…Violet_.

Two deaths that never should have happened. Two deaths which could have been avoided.

_“If I wasn’t so stupid…”_ the boy silently chastised himself, _“they would still be here with us, …Willy wouldn’t have lost someone he saw as a brother, and I…”_

He knelt down in front of Violet’s grave and pressed his hand against the soil, tears welling up in his eyes.

_“…I wouldn’t have lost someone I saw as a sister.”_

“Violet,” he spoke aloud, “you were always there for me. After my sister’s went missing… you…you took care of me.” He sniffed hard, trying his best to hold back his sobs so he could say what he had to.

“You would read me stories. You would sing to me. You told me everything would be alright.”

He sniffed again and wiped at his cheeks, trying in vain to hold back the tears.

“And…this is how I repay you…with being stupid…and…letting you get…” a sob ripped through his sentence. He pressed his hands to his mouth, trying to hold them back, but he just couldn’t.

He wiped his eyes and sniffed repeatedly, trying to compose himself well enough, just for one minute, so he could say one last thing. From where he sat in front of Violet’s grave, he looked at every cross.

_Marlon_

_Brody_

_Minnie_

_Sophie_

_Mitch_

_Violet _

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
